


Colors

by stories4once



Category: Feel Special - TWICE (Music Video), Like OOH-AHH - Twice (Music Video), Signal - TWICE (Music Video), TT - Twice (Music Video), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories4once/pseuds/stories4once
Summary: When everything loses its meaning, your career is on the line, everything looks gray and almost nothing depends on you, she appears as a breath of hope, she appears like the colors of a sunset.“Me in black and white photographs, my world that was totally black..."
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lena ☺](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lena+%E2%98%BA).



> [Inspired by: Colors - Day6]

**CHAPTER 1: The Story Begins.**

The day was coming, it's almost christmas and all the biggest idols are preparing for their last performance.

"It has to be something huge!" - Dahyun says.

"Thinking in something?" - Mina respond while looking at her phone.

"I'm not sure, but I always wanted to do a different concept... Like rock'n roll. What you think? Maybe we can make it work!"

They are at JYPE meeting room and there's just Dahyun and Mina planning their performance at SBS. It's hard to think in something new when they done almost all the things, their duo, TWICE, is known as the most creative and different "group" of kpop.

"I like it! With band and everything? Us as rockstars?" - Mina puts her hand on her chin, pretending to be imagining their both on the stage as rockstars. "Maybe we can paint our faces just like AC/DC!"

Dahyun turns her face to Mina, trying to hold her laught but she coudn't, she starts to laugh so loud that almost all the building could hear, she hits Mina's arm and start talking among laugh.

"AC/DC doesn't paint their faces, this is KISS!" - She keeps her loud laugh and this makes Mina laugh too, what she was thinking? She knows everything about music... But Dahyun knew why, Mina does everything to see her smiling, even pretend to be wrong about something that she knows very well in moments like this.

"So, rock'n roll huh? Onces will love it!" - Dahyun says recovering of her laugh.

"I agree, let's do this!"

They left the room stil laughing a little bit about the "AC/DC and KISS" thing. The whole corridor already knows the laughs of Mina and Dahyun, they are always smiling and saying funny things, they bring life to this company and the company loves them.

-

"Hey, you are Dr. Im Nayeon?" - The boy waited for the answer on the door.

"That's me! And you are Choi Park right?" - Nayeon was close to the windown looking at the view, as soon Choi Park called her name she turn around and smile at him.

"Come in, please!" - Nayeon points to the seat in front of her table and goes to her seat.

"This is my first time here and I don't really know what I have to talk to you. But..." - He was interrupted by the doctor.

"You don't have to say anything. Let me introduce first, okay? We'll pass a long time together so we need to know each other. I'm IM Nayeon, I'm physiotherapist, I'm 25 and I love candies if you want to bring me some!" - The both start to laugh. Nayeon is good in make other people feel comfortable, although some people find her self-centered, she has a big heart.

"Okay, I'm Choi Park, I'm 16 and I love videogames if you want to give me one!" - He extends his hand toward Nayeon, who soon holds it and shows a wide smile.

"I'll think about it! But, tell me more about your... Arm?" - He start to talk about his problem. Choi broke his arm walking with skate, he recovered and didn't feel any pain, but a few days ago he lost some of his hand movements so doctors asked him to look for a physiotherapist. Nayeon listened to the whole story, looked his exams and scheduled his sessions.

"Nice to meet you Choi! See you next week okay?" - Nayeon says closing the door but instead she closes the door someone enters and scares her.

"BOO!"

"SHIT! Yoo Jeongyeon DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" - Jeongyeon was laughing while Nayeon has her hand on her chest pretending to have a heart attack.

"Why do you always get scared?" - The youngest says sitting on the couch, near the window.

"Why? Are you really asking me this?" - Nayeon looks at her with a evil eye. They have been friends for years and Jeong always finds a way to scare her. Actually, Nayeon wonder why she always get scared.

"What you want? You are not here just to scare me right?"

"Nop! Actually this was an bonus... I'm here to invited you for a dinner. It's been a while since we're go out together and I kinda miss this."

"You? Invinting me to a dinner? Who are you and what you done to my Yoo Jeongyeon?" - Nayeon done a sad face.

"Haha too funny! I'm serious, you think we can go out tonight? You, me and Jihyo!"

"Jihyo is working today, it's friday..." - Suddenly Jeongyeon is up, with a weird smile on her face and says:

"SO LET'S GO TO THE CLUB! We can take her out of working for a few minutes can't we?"

Nayeon knows that's isn't a good idea, Jihyo works on the club because she doesn't want to anyone to pay her bills, she doesn't accept any money that comes from their both and take her out of her job even if is for a minute can cost a lot. But it's Jeongyeon asking for this, she never ask for anything and to be honest, Nayeon, Jihyo and Jeongyeon's family was worried about that, she don't go to anywhere besides her work and this time it's different.

"We can do this, but not for so long you know how important this work is to Jihyo!" - Nayeon said.

-

23 pm.

Jeongyeon and Nayeon arrives the club and start to looking for Jihyo at the bar. Jihyo works there to pay her bills while can't get any job on the entertainment industry, she dreams to work on a drama.

Jihyo is 23 and she is formed in performing arts, she lives with Jeongyeon and Nayeon since she started the university but they done a such strong friendship that they decided to keep living together.

"There are you!" - Nayeon screams passing throug a lot of people until she arrived the bar.

"What? What are you doing here? And... The most important question, what Jeongyeon's doing here?" - Jihyo was surprised, she never expected to see their friends on her work, it's the first time since she started there.

"I was invited by her, trust me!" - Nayeon answered pointing to Jeongyeon that gives to Jihyo a proud smile.

"I just felt that we need this, I don't know... Something tells me that we're going to have a hard end of year, so let's enjoy and please bring me what you have of more strong... Without alcohol!" - The three start laugh. It will be a great night!


	2. "You won't regret."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: Hannah and Keila ☺

"Today is your day, baby!" - Chaeyoung's voice sounds so tired that Momo just get up from the bed and goes to the door, it's their cat scratching the door.

"Come in, Laburi!" - Momo was so sleepy that even't closed the door and she get back to bed, hugging Chaeyoung again. That was her favorite place to be!

Momo don't live with her, she lives with Sana, her best friend but every friday she's goes to Chaeyoung and Tzuyu's house. Momo works hard during the week, doing performances, coreographies and being mentor at Sana's company so whenever she has time, she likes to spend with her friends or her girlfriend.

* * *

"Good morning, Momoring!" - Chaeyoung leaves a kiss on Momo's forehead, she likes to see her sleeping but it's almost 1pm and they didn't eated anything.

"What time is it?"

"1 pm! We need to be at restaurant at 2 pm! Wake up!"

"We are almost late but isn't my fault, it's so good to sleep with you that I totally lost the control of my life." - Momo says opening her eyes and looking to the beautiful woman in front of her. Short and blond hair, without make up, using just a t-shirt. She could stay there, staring at her the whole day that wouldn't be enough!

"Why are you looking at me like this?" - Chaeyoung says raising up from the bed, going directaly to bathroom.

"I can't believe that I'm dating the most gorgeous girl in the world, that's why I was looking at you!" - Momo answered giving a little smile.

"I will prepare something for us to eat before the lunch!" - Momo says going out of the room, she knew that even if they were going to lunch with Elkie and Tzuyu, food is never enough to them.

* * *

"Finally! I was almost giving up of waiting!" - Tzuyu says raising her hand like she was thanking God.

Chaeyoung and Momo arrived at restaurant. They hug Tzuyu and then Elkie.

"I'm sorry. I was so tired that I lost the time. I wasn't Chaeyoung's fault!" - Momo said.

"It's okay, I was just kidding we just arrived too! What we're gonna order?"

They started to look at menu, deciding what to order and this took a time. After a while, the order was placed and the food comes.

"So, Momo... How you doing at company? New things to come in next year?" - Elkie asks Momo.

"Yeah, actually there's a lot of new things! We're going to debut a new group and we are working really hard, but things are going well. Oh and of course, we have the christmas and new years festival and this is what gets a lot of me." She said.

"And what about you Chaeng?"

"Me? Oh, I'm working with them. The new group needs some different art so Sana invited me to do. And I have a event to do in january, I'll be the principal guest so I'm kinda nervous with that!" - Chaeyoung answered looking down, her expressions looks worried but their friends don't weist time and start to cheer her up.

"You'll do great Chaeng!"

"Yeah, you are the most incredible artist I've ever meet!"

"We trust in you babe and I'll be there so, don't need to worry I'll protect you if something happen!"

"Too gay for me!" - Tzuyu says putting some food on her mouth and making a disgusted face.

They were like a family, and only lacked Sana to be complete.

* * *

SATURDAY, 6 pm.

"Still working?" - Momo asks Sana when she sees her friend in front of computer, without blinking.

"Just need to solve a feel things. The employees are reporting some problems at company and we have SBS this week, we don't need more problems! So, i'll solve this and that's it."

Sana don't even look at Momo, she's working since the beginning of the week with no rest and for her this is normal, since she's the CEO of one of the biggest entertainment companies at Korea. But for Momo? This is out of control.

"Sana, you need to rest. It's almost christmas and you didn't give any time for you to take care of yourself, I'm getting worried!" - Momo put her hand in front of computer, getting Sana's attention.

"I'm not kidding... We know you have a lot of responsabilities but this is not normal! When was the last day that you sleep at least 6 hours? I'm about to talk with your dad!"

Momo is angry and it's hard to see her acting like this, but she has a reason.

"It's not gonna work... I'm doing this because of him and you know that. I can't let the company, he told me that this is the last chance that he gave to me to show him that I deserve to be there, that I deserve to..."

She stops for a moment, it's hard for her too and she didn't mean to worrie anyone. Her dad was the last CEO of the company, letting the lead to her for the whole year since she gave him a big problem being envolved in a bad rumor, so in Sana's head, she needs to prove to her dad that she's different now.

"Forget it! I'm good, don't need to worry Momo... This is the last week of work, I promise! After this I'll get a vacation!" - Sana didn't wanna face Momo because she was almost crying, so she takes Momo hand and let a kiss.

"I hope so... By the way, Chaeyoung is here, she's in my room! Wanna see her? She wants to invite you for something and it wasn't my idea."

"Of course, I'll finish this and go to your room."

"Okay!"

Sana waits for Momo closes the door and felt a tear roll on her cheek.

"I need to show to him that I deserve to stay in Korea!"

* * *

"So.... A inviting?" - Sana says while enter in Momo's room. For her luck, the both was just talking.

"SANA! It's good to see you here, everytime that I come you are working." - Chaeyoung feels Sana's hug and hug back, they didn't just work together, since Chaeyoung start dating Momo, that is Sana's best friend, they become friends too.

"It's been a hard year but thank God is endin', right?"

"Thank God.. So, wanna come out with us tonight? I promise I won't take you to a stranger place like the last time!"

The last time Chaeyoung invited Sana to go out, they ended up in a completely strange club where people were dancing with veils in their heads, raising their hands and the band? Just a bunch of weird noises. They didn't even wait for the first music ends. Since that day, Sana stoped trust Chaeyoung, of course, when it comes to a inviting.

"How can I trust in you again? Tell me where, I'll search and decide!" - Sana was looking at Chayoung with her arms crossed waiting for an answer.

"Ah... It's been a YEAR Sana, when you will trust in me again?" - She pouts and change her voice to a "cute" tone.

"Yeah, a year since I can see anyone using veil without remember from that creepy place! So, tell me... Where?"

"Soap Seoul. Google it!"

She started to search in google about the club, she sit on Momo's bed, that's was there just waiting for her negative answer. She knows her friend, know's that if Sana didn't finished her work, she won't come out.

"Isn't a bad idea...." - Sana whisper to herself.

"So...."

"Okay! I'll go!"

"I knew it you wouldn't g... Wait what?" - Momo was about to shout out that she knew Sana would refuse but she stops soon as she notices her answer.

"I'll go... What time?"

Chaeyoung and Momo was looking at each other. None of them was waiting for this so it was a 2 minutes of shock.

"WHAT TIME?" - Sana was laughing.

"11 pm and don't get late, I promise you won't regret!"

"I hope so!"

Sana left the room letting Momo and Chaeyoung open-mouthed with the answer.

* * *

The music was really loud, there's a lot of people wearing weird clothes but nothing compared to the other time.

"So, it's not that bad huh?" - Momo asks.

"Actually, I liked..."

"POINT FOR ME!" - Chaeyoung was laughing and celebrating. She was happy to see Sana out of her office or her room, she wasn't expecting for this but was a good surprise.

"Let's dance!" - Momo takes Sana's and Chaeyoung's hand going to dance floor.

* * *

0:18 am

"I'll get a drink, it's too hot here."

"Get me a beer please?" - Chaeyoung ask.

"Sure, be right back!"

Sana left Chaeyoung and Momo there and goes to the bar. The bar was very crowded, Sana was trying to see how many people were in front of her, tiptoeing but could barely see something. She looks at her left way and there was a small space between the corridor and the balcony, she goes there.

"Hey... Hey you!" - She screamed to a girl who had his back to her but she didn't hear.

"HEY.. Here!"

"We don't have just you to attend, you need to wait!" - In a minute the girl turns around and looked at Sana. Suddenly, was like there's no music, no one, not a single soul. The time stopped.

"Hey, what you want? You call me and don't ask for anything?" - The bargirl asks Sana.

"Ah.. Ahm, of course. I want 2 beers, please!"

"Just a minute."

Sana waits and couldn't keep her eyes out of the girl, she was beautiful. Short and black hair, big eyes and a pretty angry face.

"Here... Card or money?"

"Money!"

"14000,00₩"

"Here.... Thank you!"

The bargirl was lefting when she hears Sana calling her again.

"Ahm, hey!"

"Something more?"

"Yeap... What's your name, you know, just in case I need something more!" - Sana asks.

"My name?" - The girl laughed and extend her hand.

"Jihyo!"

She left again and Sana stayed there for a few seconds trying do process what happened. Maybe it was nothing to the other girl, but for her? Yes, was something.

"Jihyo... Good to know!" - Sana whispers lefting the bar and going to her friends.

Chayoung was right, she couldn't regret that.


	3. It's Christmas Time.

Tuesday, 7 pm.

"Mrs. Sana?"

"Hi? Oh, Kwan... Come in!"

Sana was on her office, it's the last day to solve everything before SBS Festival. Clothes, sponsors, idols, stage and all this things.

"Needing something?" - Sana asks Kwan, he was her right arm in the company, whenever she needs something, he was there for her.

"All rehearsals were finished, but some artists were complaining about the slippery stage, I need your permission to pass a product that will make it a little more stable!"

"Permission? Hand writen?"

"Yes!"

"Okay.."

She started to write a kind of letter, saying that Kwan's team can buy the products and pass it on the stage, preserving its stability for the sake of the artists who will be there.

"Here, if you need something don't hesit in call me okay?"

"However you want, boss!"

Kwan left Sana's office. She was so worried about do a good festival that didn't even have lunch, it's her first time doing this and how she already told Momo, she needs to prove to her dad that she deserves to be there.

* * *

8:30 pm.

"1, 2, 3..."

The music starts. Mina and Dahyun are rehearsing for days and for many hours, the festival would start one day and they wanted their most perfect performance ever.

On stage you can see lots of dancers, a band in the background, black costumes and some bursts of fire during the chorus. It was everything they wanted.

"IT WAS AMAZING MINARI!" - Dahyun was screaming running to Mina's direction, giving her a big hug.

"We did great, Dubu!" - Mina answered.

"It was so much nicer than we thought. Did you see the fire? And the drop of the beat in the break dance, oh... I'm so excited for tomorrow!"

Dahyun even waited for Mina's answer and run out to your dancers, congratulating them for the good work on stage, she was very close to them, she likes to having all of her team as her family, not just her but Mina as well. All the team loves Dahyun and Mina, they are knewd in Korea as the best girls because they are caring, funny and talented, it's almost impossible to see some of them in bad mood.

"I have to agree with her, you guys were amazing! Now, everyone go to rest, we see you tomorrow ok?" - Mina speaks with her soft voice, seems like they are hearing an angel speaking, by the way, this is her nickname, angel.

"Thank you! See you tomorrow." - One of the dancers says before saying goodbye.

"Wanna eat something?"

"Are you reading my mind?" - Dahyun ask Mina.

"Something like that... 7 years of friendship gave me some powers on you!"

The two held hands and walked towards the exit of the gymnasium, where would be the festival, entering in their van and going to their dorm, it would be the girls night before Christmas night.

* * *

10:15 pm.

They hear the bell and their manager goes to the door, it's the pizza. Dahyun and Mina was sitting on the couch, talking and laughing.

"It's what? Our fourth festival and I still get nervous... Uhm, pizza!" - Mina yells and do a litte moves of excitment.

"Everytime I get on stage it feels like the first time. The difference is that now I have more confidence, fans and grew 2 cm." - Dahyun was giving her strange look to Mina, what makes her laugh.

"Yeah, sure... 2 cm huh? Be careful by passing on the door, you can hit your head."

"I don't know where comes your sense of humor but I need to tell.... It sucks."

As much as Mina wasn't the funniest member, she had a different sense of humor which won everyone around her. She make small noises, unexpected jokes, and best of all, her expressions were considered the most hilarious of variety shows. Yes, Mina has her own way of being funny.

10:55 pm.

"Aren't you scared this time?" - Dahyun asks putting a piece of pizza on her mouth.

"Scared? Why?" - Mina had already finished eating, so she was just lying watching her friend.

"This time we are doing something so big and different... I'm afraid of disappointing them. I know I said they would like it but, what if they don't?" - She was really worried. Dahyun never shows her vulnerability in front of people, but she has her moments and only Mina is part of them.

"I know we have never tried something so big and full of stuff but, we will do a great job. It's never easy to change and we know that since we were always trying something different, our fans know us and even if we make small mistakes during the performance, they will still love and support us!" - Mina was right. Their fans have been the most supporting they've ever seen. They were always with them no matter what.

"You are right. It's just some crazieness of my mind!"

"Can I ask you something?"

Dahyun just nods because her mouth is full of pizza.

"Don't you get tired of eating?"

It's almost midnight and they are still laughing and to them, it's good to know that even after 7 years living together, passing almost 24/7 together, they don't get tired of each other, actually, they need each other even more.

* * *

"We need to solve what we gonna do for Christmas dinner!"

Jeongyeon was sitting on Jihyo's bed, she really wants to solve these things because it's her first time being at home in that date since she started working at the Hospital, it was a big thing for her and she invited some friends from work to the dinner, she wants to impress them.

"Korean normal food and some american desserts?"

"What kinda of desserts?" - Jeongyeon answers Jihyo and they hear something coming from the bathroom.

"She's trying to say something?" - Both were confused just hearing Nayeon making strange noises and then, she opens the door, she was brushing her teeth.

"How did you want us to understand what you were talking about, with the door closed and a lot of toothpaste in your mouth?" - Jeongyeon was disgusted by the scene, nayeon had some toothpaste sticking out of the corners of her mouth.

"Don't need to answer, go wash your mouth and back here!"

A few minutes later, Nayeon enter in Jihyo's room and sat on the bed too, but this time with no toothpaste in her mouth but with a cute mask of skin care.

"I was talking... If we're going to do american desserts, I want to do the cookies, you know? Decorated cookies! We don't need anything more than that, the food will fill everyone, dessert will be just an appetizer at the end of dinner and we can buy ice cream too!" - Nayeon gives her idea.

"It's not that bad. We can use the money to buy some drinks and more food. Since I know that we're going to drink a lot, because the Hospital people have some troubles with alcohol except Jeongyeon..." - Jihyo was talking about her idea and Jeongyeon was looking at them, to the oldest and the youngest one, since she left her parents' house to go to college, she found peace and a safe place with these girls, even knowing Nayeon's peculiar way and Jihyo's stubbornness, she loved them with all her heart. They were her family.

"So, we have the menu! Lots of korean food, lots of drinks, cookies and ice cream!" - Jeongyeon says, she wants everyone to have a perfect dinner.

* * *

**24th December.**

"Isn't Christmas yet, but I have something for you!"

"For me? Really?" - Elkie was surprised. Tzuyu is not the kind of person who does surprises.

"Yeap, so... Close your eyes!" - Tzuyu sees her girlfriend closing her eyes, it's morning, it's raining and it's very cold in outside. Both are wearing cute pajamas, they were lying on the couch until Tzuyu got up to catch a small box from one of the drawers on the shelf.

Elkie feels that her girl sat on the couch and without opening her eyes, turns to her.

"Keep your eyes closed okay?"

"Okay..."

"So, since we met... I started to be part of a completely different world from what I was used to. I was never able to open my heart to anyone until I met you and I remember that day very well: I was at petshop in my lunch time, several law books in front of me, trying to not fall asleep and then I saw you. The prettiest girl I've ever seen, you came in and I suddenly forgot that I had a criminal law exam that day, then I heard your name and I decided to get up to talk to you and I ended up ruining everything by dropping all my books." - She sees Elkie laughing and keep going.

"One of the things I learned in law school, is not giving up what we think is right, what we believe is the best so... Open your eyes, please!"

Elkie was shaking and she opens her eyes.

"I was planning to give you this on your birthday but I coudn't wait until next November... Here it is!" - Tzuyu hands the little shiny box into Elkie's hands, she starts to open almost feeling a tear roll down her cheeks such nervousness, she looks at Tzuyu and for some reasons she was holding her laugh. Elkie looks inside the box and coudn't believe in what her eyes were seeing.

"What.... What is this? TZUYU YOU ALMOST KILLED ME, HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO ME?" - Elkie started screaming and slapping Tzuyu's long legs, she didn't believe she was fooled like that.

"It's your surprise, why are you slapping me??? STOP!" - So Elkie stoped still shocked with all Tzuyu's scene.

"You didn't like it?"

"I liked, of course it's...." - Then Elkie takes a necklace from the box where the pendant is a picture of Tzuyu dressed as a puppy. "It's different and I wasn't expecting and YOU FOOLED ME!"

"Fooled you? Did you think I was going to propose to you? Please, I would never say something so corny to propose to you!"

"Idiot."

"Merry Christmas, baby!"

"Merry Christimas, your idiot!"

Now Tzuyu knows how her girl will react with a propose, still wasn't the time but she knew that it has to be something emotional... So, yeah, maybe she can waits until Elkie's birthday.

* * *

6:30 pm.

"It's everything okay? Nothing missing? Let's start the red carpet, everything has to be ready for photos and interviews!" - Everyone could hear Sana's voice worried about the event, she goes to everywhere asking if everything's okay, if people were needing something and all these things.

Sana was walking so fast that almost didn't feel Momo's hand on her shoulder, calling her.

"Oh, sorry Momo... You okay?"

"Sana, calm down! It's showtime, the team is ready, the idols are ready and you didn't finished your makeup, you forgot that you have to be the first on the red carpet?" - Momo takes Sana's hand and leads her into the dressing room.

"Oh I forgot this. Okay okay, I will calm down but please tell them if they need something, they have to call me." - Momo completely ignored her friend's request and left her in the dressing room to finish her makeup. Momo was also invited to pass the red carpet, by the way, she is one of Korea's greatest choreographers but she needs to wait her "boss."

* * *

"Sana, please look at here!"

There are so many flashes facing Sana that she can barely see where they come from, she keeps smiling and waving, she can hear many people calling her name. Sana went from anonymity to fame for being the CEO of one of the biggest entertainment companies overnight and she wasn't ready for this.

"Okay, first question. Stop the flashes, please!" - Kwan, who was accompanying Sana, politely asked and waited for the first question.

_"How are you feeling at your first festival?"_

"I could say I'm feeling great but I think as you can see, I'm very nervous about it!" - She laughed. Even nervous, Sana could be kind and funny.

_"What are your expectations for tonight's performances? Can you give us some spoilers?"_

"I can't spoiler, but I can say that we will have many different things, you will be shocked! Will be amazing!"

Then she hears a question that leaves her speechless for a moment.

_"Do you think you can be as good as your father in control of the company? Or are there still traces of the inconsequential girl who can cause a big problem?"_

Sana is frozen and for a moment she feels her legs go weak. She had not expected to hear such an offensive question at her first event, she knew that becoming a public person could bring her uncomfortable moments but not on her first appearance, not when she had worked so hard to make it all right.

Kwan waited a few seconds and when he was going to interrupt the interview and ask the security to get the reporter out, Sana let out a little laugh. Everyone looked at her.

"Thank you so much for asking this question ... Well, I don't know your name and even know if you really know me, but I worked hard to be here today. Everyone makes bad choices at some point in their lives, but you decide to continue on this path or choose a better one, which is why I am in the SBS CEO post and you are still trying to attack people for their past mistakes."

The room was silent and shocked by Sana's response, in the background it was possible to hear a few whispers. Suddenly, Kwan started to clap and everyone did the same.

"I hope you enjoy today's show and have fun. Thank you for coming!"

She leaves the room.

* * *

8 pm.

The show begins. Idols start performing on the main stage, some actors start appearing to make guest appearances, special videos for fans and audience start playing and Sana watches everything from her place, with a wide smile on her face, she was proud. She was proud from what she had built, all his effort and sleepless nights were paying off at the moment.

All the screams from the gymnasium entered his heart like hugs. Momo, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and Elkie were by his side supporting and vibrating with each performance, everything was perfect and nothing could spoil that moment.

* * *

"Okay, okay! It is almost midnight and I would like to say some things."

Almost all the orthopedic setor from SNUH Hospital were present and this made Jeongyeon happy. Some friends of Jihyo and Nayeon were there too, but most of them were from Jeongyeon.

"Thanks to everyone who could come to our dinner, I'm very happy to share my Christmas with you and I hope to do it more moments like that. But I want to especially thank my roommates, who dedicated themselves as much as I did so that everything it turned out perfect and I want to say that you are my point of peace, without you I would be nothing here so., thank you! "

Everyone starts to get emotional, it was a special night and no one was used to hearing such cute words from Jeongyeon, it was really a moment to be kept.

* * *

Dahyun and Mina look at each other moments before entering the stage, both meet at the top of two stairs, facing the large audience of the SBS Festival. They smile at each other and look forward to the big moment, at midnight, the big screen will open and according to them, the SBS Festival would see the biggest show ever.

The clock strikes midnight.

The two stairs begin to walk slowly and alone to the center of the stage, a strong instrumental begins to play and you can hear shouts of excitement. As the instrument increases its beat and gets stronger, the screen behind the two stairs where Dahyun and Mina are at, the dancers come in from the corners and going downtown, the scene is perfect and breathtaking.

Stuck In My Head starts to play.

It's showtime. It's Christmas time.

-

Sana was enjoying the show from her sit, the beginning of the song was strong and catchy, she looks around and sees excited people singing, jumping and dancing, that's all she wanted... Until the unexpected happened.

Before she can turn her gaze to the stage, a scream manages to be louder than the great instrumental it had been playing.

It was Mina's scream.

The stage was chaotic. Before they turning off all the microphones and stage lights, it was possible to hear a sigh of crying from Mina.

The stair broke in half.

* * *

_"Dr. Jeongyeon?"_

"Hey Kim! Merry Christmas and what are you doing on Christmas Eve at work?" - Jeongyeon answers her phone seeing that the call is from the Hospital, but as it has just been midnight, she thinks it's some colleague wishing her a Merry Christmas.

_"Yes, I'm working but Dr. Jeongyeon, we need you urgently in the hospital. It was a fall, injury from the seventh vertebra according to doctors in the ambulance."_

"Alright, I'm going."

She turns off the phone.


	4. Chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for bia ☺

For a moment, Sana doesn't know what is happening, she looks at the stage and sees the chaos. She is paralysed. Momo, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are trying to wake her of that moment, shaking her body, screaming her name, she needs to go out of there, she needs to know what happened, unfortunately she needs to solve this.

"Sana, please! Listen to me... SANA!" - Momo screams while shakes Sana by the shoulders.

"What.... What happened?" - Sana seems to be in a trance, but now she is listening to what the girls are saying.

"An accident, we need to solve this. The security are asking for the people to leave the gymnasium, we can't go on with the show!" - Chaeyoung are shaking but she needs to stay calm because of her friend, because she will go through complicated moments from now on.

"My dad... He will kill me! He will hate me forever!"

Tzuyu takes Sana's hand and before the photographers reach them, they manage to go backstage.

The backstage is in chaos. People are trying to find out what happened to the structure, trying to keep the calm, trying to avoid the midia for a moment because no one was expecting an accident that night.

"Kwan... Kwan! What happened? What was that?" - Even with nervousness, Sana tries to remain calm 'cause she didn't want to make her team even more worried.

"The technical team told me that one of the engines that was taking the ladder to the middle of the stage stopped working due to some electrical discharge, she stopped working immediately, it gave a small explosion shaking the entire structure of the stairs.... Causing...." - Kwan stop talking when he sees a bunch of reporters entering in the room.

_"Hey, Sana! Can you talk about the accident? Who was responsible? The world needs answer."_

"The world need an answer? Then say it was me! I was responsible, but different from what you are expecting, I will face this alone and don't worry, we are giving all the necessary assistance and we will be here for everything." - Sana replied without hesitation and asked security to remove reporters from the room.

"The girls are at the hospital? What hospital? I need to go there! I need to make sure everything is going to be okay!"

"We will go there, but not now ... And their team is in contact with us and they are going to give us all the information, we'll pay for everything. You need to calm down Sana! We will talk to the police about the incident, they will do some analysis, questions, you go home, take a shower and go to the hospital, ok?" - Kwan is trying to calm Sana down with the situation, even knowing the scale of the problem, he knows that more nervousness at the moment not gonna help.

Sana, Tzuyu, Chaeyoung and Momo goes to the stage talk with the police. The conversation lasts a little over half an hour, after that, the girls go to Sana's house.

* * *

"It's Christmas Jeongyeon, where are you going?" - Jihyo asks seeing her friend taking her things.

"Emergency. There's no orthopedic surgeons in the hospital now, I live close, they called me for an emergency and it seems to be serious!" - Jeongyeon leaves a kiss on Jihyo's forehead and says goodbye quickly leaving the house, asking her to communicate the guests and Nayeon.

"I'll be back in the morning, don't worry!"

* * *

12:43 am.

"The patient is already arriving, she is being prepared for surgery on the helicopter, apparently had injuries to more than one vertebra, it was a fall of more than 2 meters from height." - Kim passes the information to Jeongyeon when she arrives at the hospital.

"Okay. I need room 2 ready, so we don't need to take the elevator and she goes directly to surgery, please!"

"Ok!"

Jeongyeon starts to prepare to go into surgery. It been a long time since she was called for an emergency and wasn't expecting that will happen on Christmas night, so she remembered what she had said to Jihyo and Nayeon nights before: "Something tells me that we're going to have a hard end of year..."

_"I wish I was wrong!"_ \- Jeongyeon whispers to herself.

* * *

Minutes later she hears movement in the corridors and leaves the preparation room, the patient had arrived.

"Cause of the accident: fall. Fracture in the T7 and T8 vertebrae, she is not feeling her legs but says she is in a lot of pain, now she is anesthetized ready for surgery." - One of the nurses who accompanied the patient, passes the information to Jeongyeon, who listens carefully until the entrance to room 2, at the end of the corridor.

"Her name?" - Jeongyeon asks before the door closes.

"Kim Dahyun!"

"Kim Dahyun, we will do everything for you!"

The surgery begins and lasts about 4 hours non stop. A great team works calmly and practically in silence. Jeongyeon was a great surgeon, she had already done countless surgeries with success in all of them. The entire hospital knew her way of working, so there's no need to use many words, just gestures and looks.

During surgery it is necessary to place a metal support between the vertebrae, so they can fixed again. Some screws are placed because of the slipping during recovery and so the patient will be able to hold the weight of her body.

Jeongyeon warns his team that the spinal cord was not affected by the accident, however, the fractures caused in two vertebrae may have been complicated at the time of the initial care.

"We are having some problems to keep the two vertebrae in place because they have broken in some parts. We are putting all kinds of devices so they can fixed and join the bones again, but we need to tell them."

4:12 am.

End of surgery. Dahyun is taking to the ICU (Intensive Care Unit).

* * *

"Ahm, hi..."

"Hi..." - Mina responds without even looking at who is talking to her.

"How is she?"

"The surgery over now and we are waiting for the doctor to come and talk to us." - Mina finally looks up and sees Sana, with a swollen face, she looked like she had been crying for a long time.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see, but please, I'm sorry. I did everything to ensure that you were safe, but it was a mistake that we couldn't predict." - So Sana is surprised at what happens when she stops talking, Mina was heartbroken, not knowing what to do sitting in that waiting room and then she got up and hugged Sana, burying her face in her shoulder, and her crying increased.

"It's okay... Everything will be okay! We're gonna do all we can for her." - Sana holds her tears and strokes Mina's head. They stay like that for a few minutes until the door opens. It's the doctor.

"Doctor, please ... Give us some good news!" - Mina get away from Sana's hug and runs towards Jeongyeon, with her manager who was accompanying her.

"Calm down! In parts... The surgery lasted a little over 4 hours, it was a little complicated, there were minor injuries that we need to take care of carefully. But in general, everything went well." - Jeongyeon sees the eyes of the woman in front of her shining with hope that everything will be okay and she feels her heart breaking knowing that she will have to give the bad part of the news.

"But we had a little problem... With small injuries it is possible that the vertebrae will not return to place, this will depend on the treatment, rest and of course, the patient's body!"

"What do you mean?" - The manager takes control of the situation, holds Mina's hand and waits for an answer. She knows what comes next, but she doesn't want to believe it.

"Dahyun may never walk again, depending on her recovery."

Mina's body entering in a vacuum, she feels her legs tremble but at the same time she feels nothing, that information was like a bucket of super cold water, which freezes her body to the point of feeling nothing and feeling everything at the same time. Same time.

Sana sits in shock at what she just heard, she was right behind Mina and manager, and she feels her world crumble right in front of her.

"Depending on your recovery ... What can we do to help? Is there anything I can pay to make this process faster? Any more surgery? Is there anything we can do now to make it change?" - Sana starts talking desperately.

"I'm sorry but, you are Minatozaki Sana?" - Jeongyeon asks confused.

"Yes, it's me!"

"Yes, she was responsible for the accident with Dahyun... And don't think, Miss Minatozaki, that because you are paying for all this, that you will get rid of our lawsuit. That is your fault."

Once again, Mina's attitude surprises Sana.

"It wasn't her fault, there is no way to predict any type of accident, everything was fine before the performance... It just happened!"

"Thank you..." - Sana whisper.

"It doesn't matter, she is responsible and if has something that she can pay to help, we will want it." - The manager's speech makes Mina roll her eyes, she didn't want to be involved in any kind of fight at that moment, she just wanted to see her friend, she just wanted Dahyun to be well.

"What we can do is wait for this small recovery from surgery, do some tests and start the physiotherapy process, anything beyond that, it's a waste of time, she needs to take it easy. By the way, performance? Were you performing when it happened?" - The doctor asks, she was not the type of person who knew everything that went on in the entertainment industry, so for her, everything was a little confusing.

"We are part of a duo, me and Dahyun. We were performing at the SBS Festival and the accident happened..." - Mina responds by wiping her tears as she heads towards the chair to sit down again. She was feeling weak!

"Got it ... So, let's wait for her to wake up from the anesthesia, we'll do some exams and tomorrow in the afternoon we'll allow some visits, okay? I advise you to go back home, rest, put your head in place so that everything can be resolved in the best way. She is being well taken care here, I promise."

"Thank you... Ahm, Dr. Jeongyeon!" - Mina says taking her purse and leaving the room with the manager.

"This is not the time Jeongyeon, wake up!" - She slaps her cheek when she realizes that she was looking too long at the girl who just left the room.

"I don't know what was that but ... She's really beautiful!" - Sana says leaving the room with a light pat on Jeongyeon's arm, who hadn't noticed her presence there.

"Coffee time... Yeap, definitely coffee time!"

* * *

"How is she?" - Momo asks Sana when she arrives.

"She's not doing well, guys... I think she can't walk anymore."

"Oh my God. Sana, I'm so sorry that you are going through this but we are here. We're not gonna leave you." - Tzuyu looks into Sana's eyes, which are full of tears. They hate to see Sana cry and this always happen because of her horrible father.

"Their manager said that regardless of what I'm doing, I'm going to have to face their lawsuit ... I don't know if I'm ready for this, I didn't imagine it would be something so serious. Obviously I don't want to buy them with what I'm doing, it's my obligation, but I figured we could solve this in another way, more friendly, despite everything."

"They don't want to talk, Sana. What happened is going to cause them big losses, many of them are not even bothering about Dahyun's recovery for her sake, they just want her to be okay so she can keep doing shows and making money for them." - It's hard to sees Chaeyoung talking seriously, but this time she was right about Dahyun's company. They were worried about the money they will lose from that moment, without one of their biggest idols available, they will want to take the money from somewhere, and it would be from Sana.

"I'm going to have to face this without asking anyone for help, without asking him for help." - Sana speaks lying on Tzuyu's lap.

"You don't need him, we're here... And Tzuyu is almost a lawyer, anything we put her in front of you and everything will be fine!" - Momo speaks with the intention of making Sana laugh.

"You're right, nothing can hit me with Chou Tzuyu defending me."

Until daylight, Sana cannot sleep... She knew what would come from there and couldn't forget the doctor's words. This was a nightmare, a real chaos.

* * *

01:55 pm.

The news was everywhere, all the tv shows, articles on the internet and social networks were talking about the accident of Kim Dahyun, one of the biggest idols of South Korea. On some channels it was possible to see the video of the accident from different angles, in others were showing the hospital where she was hospitalized, on social media the attacks came from all sides, attacked the company, attacked the organizing company, attacked Sana... The industry was in chaos.

"We need to talk with everyone now? Not even a day has passed, just tell the media that she has had surgery and needs time to recover." - Mina didn't sleep all night, she was taken directly to the dorm after leaving the hospital but was unable to sleep, she was worried about Dahyun.

"Mina, we know how difficult this is, but we need to tell them the truth. Otherwise, they will be waiting for Dahyun to recover in weeks and get back on stage!" - One of the CEOs speaks.

"They? They are going to wait for her to recover in weeks? Please, we know that what people out there most want is to see Dahyun well, she is loved by everyone, the only people who want to see her on stage or on TV shows in weeks are you!" - Mina's anger is showed, during the night even though she is tired and sleepless, the company kept calling the dorm to make sure that the next day Mina would give a speech talking about what happened and that from that moment, she would perform alone until Dahyun's recovery. In addition to that, she needs to talk about the true state of health of your friend.

"Mina, don't talk like that. We are all concerned, but the industry doesn't stop, they need to know the truth and we need you."

"What if I don't want to do this alone?"

"Then you can leave."

* * *


	5. Choose and Juice

_"I don't know what to do mom... They told me to leave if I don't do that, but what about her? What about she seeing me doing what we supposed to do together? Can't do this with her, she's my best friend.."_ \- Mina is crying on the phone while talking with her mother. It's a difficult decision, she wanted to hide until all this over.

_"Ask them if they can wait until you talk with her, I'm pretty sure that she will wake up today and then both can decide together, as always."_ \- Mina's mother tries to give a simple solution to the problem and despite being something that could have been thought of a long time ago, it didn't even cross Mina's mind... Yes, talk to Dahyun.

_"I'll talk with them and with her, thank you mom, I wish you were here!"_

_"Me too, darling!"_

She turns off the phone.

Mina is at JYPE building on the meeting room when her manager comes and sits right next to her.

"So, what you gonna do?" - She asks.

"I need to see Dahyun! Can you give me just a few hours? I just need to see and talk to her, I know I can do this because the..." - Mina was interrupted by the manager.

"You can, I'll take you there. But, you need to give us an answer until night."

She nods and then the two leave the meeting room and head to the hospital.

* * *

"Miss Myoui Mina?" - The receptionist says Mina's name.

"Me!" - She gets up from her seat.

"You can enter Miss Kim Dahyun's room, please follow me."

Mina accompanies the receptionist up to the fourth floor of the hospital where people are in the post-op. She stops in front of 402 room, take a breathe and enter silently. The bed is a little far from the door, there is a small wall that prevents her from seeing Dahyun until she enters the room completely.

"Who is it?" - She hears Dahyun's voice. She was so shocked by the accident, so scared, so worried that looks like she didn't hears Dahyun's voice for a year.

"Oh, you're awake! Thanks God!" - Mina takes a short run to the bed where Dahyun is and very carefully hugs her friend, she was needing this.

"I'm awake..." - Dahyun says. From the tone of voice and the response, Mina could imagine that Dahyun already knew about her condition, she didn't know how to get into the point but it wasn't even necessary, Dahyun in a matter of seconds, was unrecognizable.

"I know what you doing here, Mina! You don't even need to say anything. You know what? You can go, you can do the shows, you can do the whole album, you can do whatever you want.. Don't worry, I'll be there sit and seeing everything. Oh wait, of course I'll be sit 'cause I can't walk anymore, this is ridiculous." - Dahyun was really unrecognizable, her tone was aggressive, loud and her eyes despite being filled with tears seemed to be possessed with anger.

"What? What you talking? I came to see you, to talk with you because I was worried and they made me..." - Mina stops talking and realizes what's going on. The company imagined that even if Mina went to the hospital to speak to Dahyun, she wouldn't have the courage to talk about this situation because she would never leave the company, so they went before and made Dahyun believe that she would accept to continue with the schedule alone.

"To see me? C'mon Mina, we've been friends for a long time, you don't need to hide anything from me. It's okay, just go."

"Dahyun STOP! I'll never do this without talk to you first, can't you see it? They are doing this because they want me to keep performing and you know the reason right? Money. You know me, please! I can't do this without you but if you want me to keep doing this shit while I wait for you, I'll do, but if you don't... I'll leave." - Mina holds Dahyun's hand and waits silently for an answer, it's difficult not only for her, but much more for Dahyun, her career, her friend's career and the future of a company she is being part, is put in her hands.

"They told me and my world collapsed Mina, it was like a bucket of cold water." - Dahyun starts to cry and it breaks Mina's heart, each tear is like a new bruise, Dahyun is like a little sister and for her, Mina would do anything!

"Imagining myself away from the stage, away from my job and the people I love because of a stupid accident is taking away all the hopes that I should have to believe that I'll walk again. My head is in complete chaos, I don't know that to do..." - Dahyun pulls Mina by the hands and hugs her so tightly that it is possible to feel the pain she was feeling at that moment. It was impossible to try to put yourself in place, imagine being put in a position where you need to choose between returning to normal life and the uncertainty of returning to live a dream. Her fingers almost become part of Mina's body by the strength she makes when hugging, her already small eyes practically disappear on her face and her expression is pure pain, but it is not physical pain.

"We'll fix that, I promise you. We always fixed everything, right?" - Mina's voice is muffled because her face is lost in her friend's hair, what she says makes Dahyun relax her body, separating herself from the hug and going back to bed.

"I'm sorry for that ... I know their intention but I'm so frustrated with this situation that I lost control. How I let that happen? It seems like a big nightmare of those so real that when we wake up we are crying, but unfortunately that nightmare is my reality now."

"You don't need to apologize, I can't even imagine what you're going through... But let's do what's best, especially for you."

"For us. I think you should continue with the schedule as they want, while I try to recover you keep doing what we had planned." - Dahyun's voice is less aggressive but it is still possible to feel sadness as she speaks, her eyes are low and a little puffy from crying, but she keeps talking.

"Just tell them that you accept and let's wait and see what happens."

Mina keeps in silence for a while, she knows that this isn't the best option and that Dahyun isn't happy with her, but she needs to try. Without saying anything, Mina promises herself that if things don't get better, she will leave the company, because for her none of that makes sense if they are not living this dream together.

"Okay... I'll talk to them, but first, promise me you won't lose hope, okay? I will be here for you!"

Dahyun looks up and rise her hand, when Mina looks at her, her little finger is up and she knows what that means: pinky promise.

The two continue talking for a while, Dahyun talks about moments before the accident, about the accident and how the post-surgery is going, despite all the chaos installed outside that room, they still had each other.

* * *

"How is she?" - Elkie asks to Tzuyu about Sana when she enteers in pet shop.

"It seems that she is just existing, she just talk about how she feels guilty about all of this. It's difficult now and it will be much more... " - Tzuyu was at the cashier but goes towards her girlfriend, leaving a soft kiss on her lips.

"What do you mean "much more"?" - The two lean against a shelf full of dog toys while talking.

"When I left her house this morning she was sleeping, but when I stepped foot here Momo called me... Sana was completely desperate because JYPE filed a lawsuit against SBS. Sana's father called her and made sure to be the usual asshole, saying horrible things and now she wants to give up, she wants to give him everything he wants, resons to send her away." - Elkie was shocked, she knew that Sana's father was not the best person in the world but she would never imagined that he would send his own daughter away for something that was not even her fault.

"And do you think we can do something? I don't know, we know that she doesn't work alone there and that she did everything to make things go perfectly. She can't pay for it alone, it wasn't Sana's fault."

"I know baby, but we as friends can't do nothing. The company already has their lawyers but she, as the company's biggest representative, will end up being responsible for that. I know that lawyers will do everything, but that will still give Sana a lot of headaches!" - Tzuyu is concerned about her friend's situation, because she's a law student and sees so many cases while studying, she knows that it won't be an easy battle to face, especially if Dahyun doesn't walk again. But she tries to remain hopeful about the situation.

"We will do our best to help her, even if it means just being on her side all the time... We know what concerns like that can do to her, right?"

Tzuyu remembers how Sana used to deal with his problems, drinks and more drinks. Given her historic, they couldn't let that happen again.

"We will do everything, for sure." - Tzuyu replies.

* * *

"We are doing everything Sana, we cannot skip any steps. We have already contacted more lawyers and now we have to wait and see what will happen, don't worry, we will do our best. We know that it was not your fault despite the media being trying to make people believe that!" - Kwan talks to Sana trying to calm her down in all this confusion. He knows that Sana cannot freak out, otherwise things would be even more difficult.

"That's the problem Kwan, the media is massacring me as if I were blame for everything. Do you know how hard I worked to make this festival the best ever, how much I cared about everyone's safety, everyone's well-being and now this? They are putting me as a villain who planned this accident." - Sana was so nervous that you could see the veins in her neck jumping. Pictures and comments about the "SBS accident" was everywhere, Sana was tired and it hasn't been even 24 hours since everything happened.

"You will talk about the process tomorrow at 6 pm , live. It will make it clear that we took all possible care and that unfortunately we didn't have control over the accident, but that we are giving all the support and that we will go through it, reinforce that you gave priority to everyone's safety, don't show your anger by the media, if otherwise, they will use this against you, ok?"

"Ok... And Kwan, made me a favor please?"

"Yep!"

"Make sure my dad hasn't contacted any of the lawyers... And don't let him contact me! At least not here."

"As you want, Sana!"

Sana leans back in her chair, takes a sip of water and puts her hands on her head, she cannot let these worries take over her even though they are of great importance.

Sana takes her cell phone and checks the time, it is almost night and she decides to go out for a while. On the way to her car, Sana remembers the bar where she went with Momo, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu and decides to go there, as she knows that there is an outside area where she can eat something and be at peace.

**6:50pm.**

"Hi... I need a place in outside, please!" - Sana speaks to the man who is welcoming her.

"Place for how many people?"

"Only one!"

"Ok, come with me, please!"

The bar was different, after 10pm it was one of the most Seoul famous clubs, but before that, its areas were air conditioned and with ambient sound, the decor was clean and there were more waiters circulating around the place. Arriving at the outside area, with a view of a square, Sana sits down at the indicated table and thanks with a small smile for the attendant.

“This is Jihyo, she will attend you now ok?"

Sana remembers that name and before she can even lift her face to make sure who was, the waiter introduces herself:

“Hello, my name is Jihyo. Do you want to order something for now? ”- Jihyo was surprised to see who was answering. No matter how many days it has been since Sana was at the bar, she is still remember that face.

“Oh, hi! I think we already met...”- Sana laughs awkwardly. " And yes, I want a strawberry juice, please!"

“Yep, I think we've already met! And okay, a strawberry juice, I'll bring it to you. You're welcome!"

Jihyo leaves and Sana stares at her, since the first time she saw Jihyo she had already thought about her a few times, it was strange, since the two hardly talked, hardly interacted, but something in Jihyo's eyes caught her attention.

Sana shakes her head trying to get the confused thoughts out of her head and feels someone approaching.

“Here, a strawberry juice! Want to take a look at menu? ”- Jihyo is smiling, she's using uniform, she usually works every day of the week until dawn but she remains with a smile on her face, with that, Sana can't help but smile.

"Thank you! Well, I'm not in the mood to choose something at the moment, what do you suggest? Anything special where I can drown my sadness? ”- Sana talks mockingly about her own situation making Jihyo to laugh.

"I can suggest Bulgogi, it's a good one and it helps to forget about problems!" - Jihyo continues to suggest. "If that's not enough, you can bring an individual portion of Kimchi, this one I am sure that can make you feel better!"

"Kimchi and Bulgogi, please ... I want both!" - Sana asks joining like hands as if she is begging for food.

"Okay, I'll bring it to you!" - Jihyo speaks and prepares to leave, when she turns around, feels Sana's hand holding her arm, she turns her face to the girl who was sitting with a surprised look.

"Anything else?"

"If you weren't too busy, can you sit here for a while? For a few minutes I promise, I think I need a little company." - Sana passes her hand over her forehead and Jihyo just nods and leaves towards the inner part of the bar.

Sana didn't have much hope of talking to Jihyo at that moment, to be honest, she felt completely embarrassed by the request made to the attendant. Sit down with her during her work time to talk? Please.

Minutes later Jihyo arrives at Sana's table with her orders and as expected, after placing them on the table, she leaves. Sana feels like she has done something stupid, she could have asked to go out with her at some other time, she could just ask for her number to send messages later, but she prefered to take advantage of the heat of the moment to be impulsive... But the unexpected thing happened, in a matter of minutes, while Sana was starting her meal, Jihyo appears and sits in the chair opposite to hers.

"There, now I'm off!" - Jihyo speaks while taking off a shirt that has the logo of the bar where she works.

"God, you scared me. I'm sorry for asked this, now that I stopped to thinking it was a totally bullshit, you're at work and you shouldn't be stopping everything to talk to a stranger..." - Sana rolls her eyes and can barely face Jihyo who was laughing at her expressions.

"No problem, today I'm just covering someone. I wasn't even supposed to be here actually, so taking advantage of the fact that I'm not that busy, I asked for a few minutes off. Sometimes a stranger really needs to talk to ask another stranger for this!" - Jihyo laugh and settles in the chair.

"You got a great sit here, usually people choose to stay inside because of the music and the weather, but the night is beautiful and this view too, I never paid attention!" - Jihyo leans back in his chair and looks to her right side, where she can have the complete view of the square all lit up in that winter night.

“Have you been working here for a long time? And please, you can eat with me, since you have a few minutes off, we can eat together with, right?" - Sana asks.

"I can, but thank you... And yes, I've been working here for a few years, it was never my first option, but it was always the easiest one." - Jihyo replies.

"And what would be your first option?" - Sana resists putting so much food in her mouth, she doesn't want to make a bad impression to the ‘stranger’ in their first talk.

“I wanted to be an actress! My intention was to get a job as an actress as soon as I finished acting school, but it didn't work it so I keep trying and working here. And what you do?" - Jihyo put her elbows on the table.

"Me?" - Sana chokes a little with the food, she wasn't thinking about having to answer what she does, especially because, she went to that place to forget about work.

"Hey, are you okay?" - Jihyo gets up and takes the glass of juice, giving it to Sana, she watches the blonde take a sip and back to breathe normally, so she sits down again.

"Sorry, I think I put too much food at once in my mouth... I... I work, at a pet shop." - She can't even believe she's doing this, lying to a stranger about her work for what reason? But now that she had done, just let the rest of the conversation go.

“A pet shop? Seriously? I love animals so much... By the way, I owe apologies for not even asking your name, what is it?” - Jihyo asks. Apparently Jihyo was unaware of the news and the internet, Sana's face during those 24 hours was everywhere and that makes Sana surprised, someone asking her name even with all this? Surprising, but it was better, with all this mess going on in her life, the probability of seeing Jihyo again was almost nil.

"I didn't understand the meaning of you saying that you love animals and then ask my name, but in any case, my name is Sana." - Sana extends her hand towards Jihyo who reciprocates shaking hands slightly.

“Well, mine you already know, so I don't have much more to say. But, Sana ... ”- Jihyo is interrupted by a shout coming from inside the bar, was one of the attendants, waving at her.

"I think you need to go right?" - Sana smiles.

“Yeah, I think so. Look, I don't know if I was a good company in those few minutes that I stayed here, but I hope it was useful... Come back, no one calls me to talk during my work hour. ”- The two laugh and Jihyo gets up, leaving the table.

It's crazy, the first time Sana saw Jihyo she felt something and that feeling remains, something strong but without explanation, she can't describe what is it, but she knows that she will try to come back more often, whatever it is, makes her feel better.

**8:32pm.**

"Hello... Good night! Jihyo can't come back here to finish the service, but she asked me to deliver this to you, one more strawberry juice." - Sana had already finished eating at that time, but she wouldn't reject a strawberry juice, even more coming from Jihyo.

"Thank you!" - Sana gives a small bow thanking the attendant who quickly leaves her side. When she holds the cup, Sana sees a small paper under it, the paper is wet because of the glass that was cold, but it was possible to see that there was something written on it. Sana sets the glass aside and focuses on the paper, she opens slowly and carefully and it's finally possible to read what is written:

_"Enjoy the strawberry juice, I hope it makes you feel better (and sorry for the few and useless minutes of company)._

_JH!"_

For Sana, a strawberry juice has never been so tasty.


	6. In good hands.

_“It’s not like I don’t feel that I have the capacity for it, but there’s a big difference between feeling that I’m good and that I’m able to accept something like this... Head of the physiotherapy sector? This is too much for me, it gets more difficult when I think about how much this work already wears me out, already takes my time, imagine now? But its okay, it’s time for lunch now and I have until next week to decide this, great!”_

Nayeon’s idea to write on a sheet of paper what she was thinking even helped to dispel the anguish she was feeling for the news. At 7am, the head of the hospital was calling her asking her to meet him in the meeting room, getting there, the bomb was dropped: the current head of physiotherapy would have to leave the hospital indefinitely, so he left a single indication, Im Nayeon, considered by him to be the second best physiotherapist in the hospital.

With so many residents, they needed a firm head, but who was also willing to help them to grow and improve, that was Nayeon’s greatest characteristic, she was always available to others, whoever was, she would be there.

“So, have you thought about the proposal? Your head must be a mess, right?” – Jeongyeon sits at the same table as Nayeon for lunch.

“I’m still thinking, I was taken by surprise even before I left home… That was a great shock for me. I don’t see myself as a boss of such important sector.” – Nayeon takes another mouthful of her food, she is anxious and as always, discounts this eating so fast that seems she can choke at any moment.

“I can’t even imagine what you’re feeling, when I finally went into surgery I almost went crazy… But this is something really big, think calmly, don’t think about what can happen next but think about in what you want for now, in what you need.” – Jeongyeon doesn’t usually have lunch there, but as soon as Nayeon got the call from her boss, she sent a message to Jeongyeon talking about the proposal, so she decided to spend most of her time with her friend, trying to help even if it’s just standing beside her.

“I’ll think about it, I only care about the responsibility of not only taking care of the sector but of taking care of so many new people who are arriving!”

“You will handle it, you are the best Nayeon!”

“What? Can you talk again? I was focused on putting the food in my mouth and I didn’t pay attention.” – Nayeon pretends that she didn’t hear what Jeongyeon said even though she knew that her friend would not repeat what she said, she decided to play with the situation.

“Are you kidding me? I’m not that silly!” – The two laughed and continued their lunch, trying not to mention: work and choices.

* * *

“Miss Kim Dahyun?” – Jeongyeon knocks on the door, it’s already the third day after the surgery. The doctor needs to see the exams done by the team and say if her patient could finally go home. The expectations were high, on top of that, in the room besides Dahyun where her manager and her mother, ready to receive the news that caused relief.

“Well, what I can see… The routine exams are normal, I just need you to tell me about your pains and I’m going to do a basic exam to see how the surgery is progressing, okay?” – Jeongyeon leaves Dahyun’s folder aside and goes to the side of the stretcher, she presses a button next to the bed making her lift Dahyun’s body up to her height, facilitating the doctor’s contact with the patient.

“Can you tell me if it hurts somewhere?” – The doctor wraps her left arm around Dahyun’s body and slowly, tries to put her in a straight way without putting her back on the bed.

“I don’t feel pain, I feel discomfort. Being on bed for this long without can’t even going to… the bathroom, makes me feel agonized. My shoulders bother me a little, but as you already know, I can’t feel pain in my legs because I can’t walk.” – Dahyun keeps the harsh tone of everyday, words dry and full of anger, she knew that none of this was anyone’s fault but she was so upset that she couldn’t help to talking like that to everyone who came into the room.

“I see… As I said, I’m so sorry for that, we did our best and we will continue to make sure that everything goes back to normal. But now tell me, is there any part of your feet that is sensitive? That you can feel it even if it’s not too much?” – Jeongyeon makes sure that Dahyun is laying on the bed again and moves to the tip of the stretcher, uncovering the patient’s feet and lightly touching her fingertips. Dahyun just shakes her head in a negative way, Jeongyeon keeps to press specific parts os hers patient’s feet, who continues to deny any kind of sensitivity.

“I think that’s it, right?” – Dahyun takes a deep breath holding the cry, she knew what that could mean.

“For now yes, you aren’t feeling any pain, you are making good progress in recovery and despite everything, you will be discharged tomorrow with a lot of restrictions and care, I hope you follow all of them. I start by saying that you will need a follow up, we will have weekly appointments to see the progress of each surgery process, in addition to physical therapy sessions!” – The doctor returns to her position on the right side of the stretcher, taking Dahyun’s chart and writing down a few things as she continues to speak.

“I will ask the medical team do prepare everything for you, all informations, medicines, precautions and consultations during this first week, we’ll see the progress of everything and every end of period we will give you a new schedule.” – Jeongyeon gets ready to leave the room but returns quickly, she knows that her patient was someone special in the entertainment world, she knows that she’s young and that she was living a big dream that unfortunately was interrupted, she couldn’t let her leave without hear some good words, then, coming back to the side of the stretcher and holding Dahyun’s hand, she looks into her eyes and says:

“As a doctor I need to be honest with you about your conditions and I was when I told you what had happened and the consequences, but I can’t let you go believing that this is the end of the road. We are doing everything to see you getting better, I will do everything to offer you the best we have, you can be sure!” – Jeongyeon gives Dahyun a slight smile, nods and leaves the room. This was a moment for her patient to spend with her family, knowing that she would be discharged and that from now on her routine would be different, it was a difficult and delicate moment and therefore, she could not leave the room without saying that she would not give up on her.

* * *

Flashes.

Flashes come from all sides and it’s almost impossible to see the faces of the people in the audience of the small auditorium inside SBS.

Despite the number of people present, it’s only possible to hear small whispers and the noises of their cameras, Kwan is on stage warning everyone that in a matter of minutes Sana would be there talking about what happened.

More flashes.

Mina leaves through the main door of the JYPE building where everyone was waiting for her, in front of her there’s a microphone stand, waiting for her. Her eyes don’t look at the crowd but she looked at the floor, it was time to talk about her decision.

“Hello everyone. My name is Mina, as you guys know I’m here to clarify some things…”

“Good night!, I’m Sana and I’m here to clarify some things to you.”

At exactly 6pm, three days after the accident, Mina and Sana in different places gave an introduction to the same thing… Dahyun’s accident. Although the two seem to have been combined giving this clarifications to the press at the same time, nothing was calculated, it just happened. The media was torn between listening to the person who’s being accused to be the responsible for the accident and the one who was really affected by him, not only for being a business partner, but for being a close friend of Dahyun.

“We had little time to talk to the JYPE team, we received some information and we are aware of the actions that will need to be taken, but first of all, before any legal problem that may involve me, I’m concerned with Dahyun’s health. I hardly knew her outside of our work area, I met her a few times but all of them were incredible, she’s fun, talented and a loving person, I’m worried about how things will be for her, how we can help with your recovery and treatment…” – Sana says.

“The treatment will start from next week, after these days of rest, Dahyun is willing to help herself and is also concerned about what may happen, we will not let her give up and we will not even give up on helping her, we will all be together. About SBS… Things will work out as they should, we are more concerned with Dahyun’s health, let’s focus on that for now. About Twice’s schedule, we have an agenda until February and I’m going to keep her without Dahyun, we talked and we concluded that it wouldn’t be worth talking a break after all, we have people waiting for us, expectations and all the events so I’ll do it, but for both of us.” – Mina ends her speech by making it clear that she’s doing this for both of them.

The place that was once taken by silence is now the place for big discussions, some of the people were shocked by Mina’s choice, it was crazy to think that now she would do everything alone waiting for her friend’s recovery without even knowing if it would really happen. The two speeches caused great commotion on the internet, hash tags were being raised blaming even more Sana, others saying that wasn’t her fault, hash tags in support of Mina were also getting into the most talked about subjects and some people weren’t understanding her reason of wanting to do this alone without your friend.

* * *

7:32pm

Chaeyoung knocks on Sana’s door, she’s not sure if she should enter at once or if she waits for an answer, but when she realizes that after 3 minutes knocking on the door she did not get any answer, she decides to enter worried about her friend.

“Hey, I’m sorry to come in like this… I was worried, I knocked on the door a few times and you didn’t answer!” – Chaeyoung says entering and closing the door again, she finds Sana coming out of the bathroom with puffy eyes.

“I was washing my face, sorry!” – Sana goes to a part of the room where her computer is, when she sits on the chair, she puts her arms on the table and her face in her hands, for Chaeyoung it’s difficult to see Sana so vulnerable, she’s afraid to say something and end up making her feeling worse so she choose to sit on the bed that is right behind the chair where her friend is.

“I know we’ve been asking this a lot, but there’s no way not to ask, how are you? Since you arrived from the press conference, you entered your room and didn’t leave, you didn’t say anything else, we are worried about you…” – Chaeyoung’s voice is soft.

“I don’t know… Today while I was talking and seeing the little expressions of those people, I couldn’t get Dahyun out of my head, I’m really worry about what she’s going through and I know that the media will do everything to make it look like I’m just doing this and showing concern to be not showing as a monster, so that people will feel sorry for me and it’s not that, you know?” – Sana wipes her face and turns to Chaeyoung, approaching the bed still sitting on the chair.

“I know Sana, but you need to be sure of your truth, of your feelings and you are not alone, I know that when we have our problems we want to be alone but please don’t do this, stay with us, talk to us, we will help you and if is necessary, we will make all these people believe in the good things that exist in you!” – Chaeyoung holds one of Sana’s hands and with the other raises her face so that she looks into her eyes. “You are not going to go through this alone, believe me! And things will pass, things will get better.”

Sana knows about her friends’ intentions when they care about her, but inside her heart there’s a huge difficulty to open up and let people help her, Sana has been involved in so many problems and she always “got ride” of them alone, in the wrong way, but she ended up getting rid of it, this time things were much more complicated and involved other people, so she knew she had to learn to accept that she needs help. She gets up from the chair, throws herself into Chaeyoung’s arms, who falls on her back on the bed hugging the older one.

“Thank you for that, I’m better now.” – Sana detached herself from Chaeyoung’s arms and lies on the bed, looking at the ceiling and remembers something important that she has to tell.

“Do you know that place where we went the other day? That bar?” – Sana’s voice is a little firmer this time.

“Yeah, actually it was a big step for you to go out with us again!”

“Yep, so… I went back there, but not at night, yesterday I was talking to Kwan about the collective situation and I was a little bit stressed and decided to go back there, the day we went I realized the restaurant part so I left SBS and went straight there…” – In the last sentence Chaeyoung notices a smile on Sana’s face, not that was a very serious person but seeing this situation she was in a few minutes ago, she knows that there’s something or someone being the reason of that smile.

“Really? How it was?”

“Yes, and I also met a person… Well, “met” is too much, but I talked to a person I had already seen that day when I was with you.” – Sana’s eyes are starting to shine and are not tears, it surprises Chaeng in a way that she even settles in bed to hear what Sana has to say, and for her it’s a relief to see her friend talking about something else.

* * *

1 week later.

“Hello, Kim Dahyun?” – Dahyun hears when entering the door in an electric wheelchair, it was Jeongyeon’s office and hers first consultation since the surgery.

“Hi!” – Dahyun fits in a space between two chairs at the doctor’s table. She’s not sure about what she’s doing there and that has left her anxious during those days.

“How did you spend the week?” – Jeongyeon and Dahyun start talking about how the resting is going and the beginning of acceptance of her condition and treatment, Dahyun spends most of the time talking that it’s still very difficult for her to accept what has happened and because of that, her tone of voice remains harsh.

“It’s good to know that at least you have understood a little more about this, that you have taken the necessary rest, taken the medication… This is important! Now, can we talk about physical therapy? These weeks will have changes in the physiotherapy team, our boss will leave the sector and we will have a new person ahead, so I will see with her about the person who will accompany you.”

While Jeongyeon is talking, someone slams the door and soon opens it, its Nayeon freaking out to have accepted the proposal to become the new head of the physiotherapy sector.

“Jeong, I can’t believe that I ACCEP… I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were busy, God! What I was thinking? I’ll be back later, forgive me.” – Nayeon is shocked to see that Jeongyeon is with a patient in the room, when she turns to leave still holding the knob she hears her friend calling her name.

“Nayeon come back! It’s okay and I’m glad you here, I need to introduce you to someone.”- Jeongyeon gets up and goes over to Nayeon, pulling her close to Dahyun, who wasn’t looking at them because she was fiddling with her cell phone after her conversation was interrupted.

“This is Kim Dahyun, I was just talking to her about starting physiotherapy and taking advantage of you being here, I think we can talk together, right? Dahyun, this is Dr. Im Nayeon!” - Dahyun blocks the screen of her cell phone, moves away from the table and turns her chair to the two doctors behind her, when she turns around completely she faces the new face in front of her and for the first time in days, it’s possible to see an different expression on Dahyun’s face, showing some strangeness.

“You can call me Nayeon, it’s a pleasure to meet you Kim Dahyun.” – Nayeon extends her hand with the intention of greeting the girl, but is not reciprocated, trying not to seem embarrassed by this she holds her own hand in greeting.

“My pleasure.” – Dahyun seems to have lost confidence in people, whoever knew her could say that she had changed a lot since the accident, which was understandable, but it was still something very sad since Dahyun was always considered by everyone to be a lovely person.

“Come here, let’s start… I have some exams here to you analyze, I believe that some of your residents can star the sessions, the good thing about you being here is that I can put the dates of my appointments and you can consult your available dates. I had thought about moving her case to another hospital specialized in this, but I know that here we can offer her a great treatment.” – Nayeon takes the papers and x-rays from Jeongyeon’s hands, starts to analyze and write down some things on a paper that was on her side, after a few minutes of silence, Nayeon gets up from her chair and goes to Jeongyeon’s side.

“Can I look at the system the sessions that are already scheduled? This needs to be started this week, right?” – Jeongyeon just nods and Nayeon puts her identification on the hospital system.

“Well, with the change of leadership in our sector, we ended up losing some residents and having to relocate some sessions, I wasn’t going to attend anyone in those first days because of the organization of the teams, but… I think I can do that for you!” – The doctor looks up and looks directly at Dahyun, who strangely was starting at her, she’s waiting for some manifestation to continue talking, but nothing happens, just a fixed look at her.

“I think we can do it like that, right?” – The two doctors look at each other and Jeongyeon nods again, she gets up pushing slowly her friend who is besides her, leaning on the table, she excuses the patient and pulls Nayeon to a corner of the room.

“She’s having a hard time accepting all of this, she’s angry and doesn’t believe that there’s any possibility of walking again… That’s why she always seem to have her head out of the world, I’m very happy that you are going to take the case, but I want to let you know that this will be very difficult.” – Jeongyeon looks at Nayeon comforting her for hasn’t even happened yet, Nayeon just turns her face so that she can see Dahyun almost the way she saw her when she entered the room, head down and fiddling with her cell phone. Hearing that from her friend made her heart ache a little, a girl as young, full of talent as she knew she was, known for her charismatic way discredited that her life could go back to normal, the pain she was feeling was clear in her eyes and the worst thing about seeing all this is realizing that it was not a physical pain, which would be much simpler to help. Nayeon takes a deep breath, turns her body over and goes towards the girl who remains with her head down.

“So, it’s decided! I’ll take care of you, okay?” – The physiotherapist put one hand on the table and bends down to be able to look Dahyun in the eyes, even though she’s still looking down.

“Whatever is best for you.” – She finally answers and looks at Nayeon, her eyes fixed on hers and for a matter of seconds, something there made Dahyun feel that she could trust that girl crouching beside her.

“Well, I’m going to take advantage of that your schedule is open here and I’m going to make her schedule, I’ll give you today and we’ll start tomorrow!” – Jeongyeon sits again and starts typing some things.

“Hey, I know this is quite painful, but I will do my best and impossible to help you.” – Nayeon speaks softly.

“I lost count of how many times I’ve been told that.” – Dahyun replied sharply.

“There’s one person you can believe that will do all of this without thinking TWICE.” – Dahyun raises one of her eyebrows and her face changes from serious to confuse, she can’t believe she was hearing a pun at that moment, when she looks at the girl beside her she sees the one pointing at herself, shaking her head in affirmation and holding her laugh.

Something unexpected even for Nayeon happens, Dahyun seems to want to laugh and she realizes this when she sees her already small eyes closing even more, her lips retract and her hand immediately dropping her cell phone to cover her face. BINGO! She was laughing.

“It was a terrible pun, I know, you don’t have to laugh! But the fact is…” – Nayeon gets up and keeps saying. “Let’s go back to walk together, okay?”

Before she can even answer, Dahyun sees the older girl leaving her side and heading towards the door, she turns her face.

“Back to walk… TOGETHER?” – She asks confused.

“Yes, in our sessions if you don’t walk I don’t walk either… I’ll be back later, Jeong! See you tomorrow, Kim Dahyun.” – Nayeon leaves the room without being able to see the slight smile she left on the face of her future patient, for Dahyun that was completely strange, but she realized that the laugh was given because for the first time someone had the courage to made a joke beside her, without caring about her condition, as much as her head was a mess, her heart was disgusted with this whole situation, people treated her as someone who can’t be helped with any kind of treatment and she started to believe in that.

“It’s Nayeon, right?” – Dahyun turns to Jeongyeon asking the name of the doctor who just left the room.

“Yes, you will like her, she does not usually give up so easily and is a great professional, that’s why she was chosen to be the new boss in the physiotherapy sector, you are in good hands!” – She gives the paper in Dahyun’s hands.

“Yeah, It looks like I really am.”


End file.
